User blog:J1coupe/Slender Man vs. Pyramid Head. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Well, hello there, fine ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my 18th Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! I like to thank Wachowman for his awesome verse as Pyramid Head! Check his Epic Gaming Rap Battles too. :D Today, I have brought your scariest moments in your gaming life into a rap battle- introudcing Slender Man, perhaps started as a creepypasta, but earning more fame through his game- against Pyramid Head, the scary villain in Silent Hills Series... with a twist? This battle was suggested by Stoff! Thanks for the awesome suggestions, Stoff! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats Slender_1.png|Slender Man Pyramid_1.png|Pyramid Head Lyrics (Again, many thanks to Wachowman for Pyramid Head's verses!) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! SLENDER MAN! VS! PYRAMID HEADDD!! BEGIN! Pyramid Head: (starts at 0:25) I thought I was here to fight some one who'd be a threat to me, I find my victims, While you hunt them by putting paper on the trees. You're nothing but a Pedo-Bear copy, you stalk little kids, watch out, Slendy, You're gonna get fucked worse than my mannequins. The only reason people are scared of you is because you teleport, not your model, You can't call me bad, you were made by a website called Something Awful. I don't need my Great Sword or Great knife, I just need my Bare Hands! Then I'll rip your heart out and show it to your dying face, Slender Man. Slender Man: (starts at 0:46) Hahaha, you think with your big Pyramid Head can actually score a kill? No need to try, I'll be just Silent yet I can still throw you over the Hill, my raps match up to my speed, you will be dead before you could understand, fierce rap skills like thunder, rippin' you asunder, sendin' you to Sunderland! You shouldn't even be in the sequels, you're merely a reflection of James, I can write up to 8 pages of why you simply don't work in your games, I fear this is time for you to run, I won't stop til I catch all of my preys, Clock is striking Twelve, Trivial Creature, time to meet my static haze. Pyramid Head: (starts at 1:09) Oh Slender Man, You need a tan, P.S.: you're losing all your fans, This is the plan, you're gonna lose and, figure out this was over before it began. Can You See My Words, Slendy? they're lyrically tearing you apart, I have won against this Cthulu Mythos rip-off right from the start. You always teleport away, so the player doesn't know where you went, You better not disappear on me or I'll find you and make you more Silent. You simply can't win any battles here, it's only in your dreams, At least I'm still used for horror while you're now just an'' internet meme''. Slender Man: (starts at 1:31) I'll rip you off Sect by Sect with my Tentacles, I'm the ruler of the Night, establishing The Order to crush this hallucination with all my might, just go back to raping dead nurses, you got no place with the King of Horror, even Jeff would laugh at how pale you got when you realized I spit better! You may diss me about how I don't have a face, but even without eyes I can see, every moment of you were failure, from your Movies to your butchered copy! So now rest in pieces, Pyramid Head, burying you under the Sphinx, very deep, This is the end of your nightmare, so I'll make sure you finally get some Sleep. (beat stops as Slender Man and Pyramid Head starts to fight.) (However, the fight is interrupted by the presence of Doc Scratch.) Doc Scratch: Well, well, well, I'm afraid I'm late to the party. Hahahaha... Nevertheless, Gentlemen... ready to face the REAL HORROR? (Slender Man and Pyramid Head looks at each other as Doc Scratch slowly change...) (and LORD ENGLISH hatches from the Doc, preparing to rap against the other two!) L rd English: (starts at 1:52) HONK, HONK... THE 8IG 8AD HAS ARRIVED TO MUTILATE HORROR ABOMINATIONS, DESTROYING THIS PITIFUL CUE BALL AND A TRIANGLE RACK MUTATIONS! WIPE THAT EXPRESSION OFF OF YOUR FACE, BOY, AND QUIT SCURRYING AROUND, SERVING UP THIS CREEPY SLENDY PASTA, YOUR WHOLE MYTHS ARE GOING DOWN. THIS MAY BE YOUR ARRIVAL, BUT YOU WON'T BE GETTING OUTTA HERE ALIVE, DON'T HOPE YOUR PITIFUL TELEPORTS CAN HELP YOU ESCAPE BEFORE I ARRIVE! AND YOU THERE, PYRAMID, I'LL DOWNPOUR YOUR BLOOD, YOU'RE LOSING HAZARD, THIS WILL BE YOUR HOMECOMING TO JAMES, YOU'VE BEEN LYRICALLY BATTERED, YOU DON'T SCARE ANYONE, BOGEYMAN, I'LL SHOVE YOU INTO MY CAIRO OVERCOAT, MY UNHACKABLE RAPS WILL EXECUTE YOUR DEATH, SPEARING YOURSELF IN THE THROAT! I AM THE TRUE EVIL, I MAKE FEARFUL CREATURES LIKE YOU TRY TO RUN IN FEAR, BUT HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME... ... ''*gulp*'' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! E...PIC... (screen turns static) RAP.. BATTLES OF... (sudden face of Slender appears) VIDEO GAMES!!! Poll WHO WON? Pyramid Head Slender Man Lord English Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts